Nethandir (FanFiction)
For additional meanings of "'Nethandir'", please see Nethandir (disambiguation). Nethandir (1989 – Present) is a young man most famous for the extensive travels that have earned him his Sindarin name, which means Young Wanderer. He has often taken the role of advisor, mentor, tutor, or friend to those whom he encounters on his journey. Personality Attempts by both friend and foe to learn more about who Nethandir is have been met with little success over the years. It has been confirmed by Aslan that Nethandir is a Son of Adam, a term which refers to the fact that he is entirely human. This has led to several questions as to the source of his unique abilities that have been demonstrated time and again over the course of his travels. The actions witnessed by those who know Nethandir clearly demonstrate that the young man's intentions derive from a genuine desire to do good and to effect a positive change in the world. Though he often appears to work independently, there have been several occasions when he has allied himself with others to accomplish a greater goal. He is well known for his ability to inspire confidence in others and seems to always appear at the moment he is needed most. Nethandir will be the first to admit that he is not without his own faults. The greatest of these is his independence. A blessing and a curse, Nethandir's ability to operate independently and without seeking recognition has created a heavy burden that he wrestles with every day. He has a genuine desire to grow closer to those whom he considers to be his friends, but he is often deterred by the fear that he might bring harm to the people he cares about. It is because he cares so much for his friends that he has forced himself to keep a distance, which has isolated him personally. History The Winter Revolution The first recorded appearance of Nethandir in Narnia was in the year 1000, in the final days of the Long Winter. He was found in the Western Wood by Peter, Susan, and Lucy as they traveled to meet with Aslan at the Stone Table. Though Nethandir was unaware of how he had come to be in the realm of Narnia, he willingly offered to accompany them on their journey. On the way to the Stone Table, they were met by Father Christmas, whom they mistook for the White Witch because of the sleigh he drove. “In my defense,” Father Christmas had told them, “I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch.” The children each received gifts from Father Christmas that were meant to aid them in what was to come. It was at this time that Nethandir came into possession of Galoneth, a sword whose name means “Light Giver”. ]] Shortly after the group arrived at Aslan’s Camp, Susan and Lucy found themselves threatened by two wolves from the Witch’s Secret Police who had managed to sneak into the camp unnoticed. The call of Susan’s horn rallied the camp to their aid, but Aslan encouraged Peter to fend them off on his own. In the process, Peter slew the wolf captain, Maugrim, for which Aslan knighted him Sir Peter Wolf’s-Bane, making him the first member of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. The Pevensie’s awoke the next morning to find that their brother, Edmund, was safely back amongst them. A small raiding party had followed the second wolf back to the camp of the White Witch’s army and had managed to liberate the fourth Pevensie sibling. There had been some talk amongst those at Aslan’s Camp as to whether Nethandir was to be one of the Sons of Adam spoken of in the ancient prophecy. Aslan refuted this by stating that, while Nethandir was indeed a Son of Adam, he would have a different role to play in what was to come. while in sword form.]] Nethandir joined Peter and Supreme General Oreius in leading Aslan’s Army into what would become known as the First Battle of Beruna. It was he, along with Edmund, who helped to convince Peter that he was able to lead them into battle despite news of Aslan’s death upon the Stone Table. Nethandir fought alongside Peter against the forces of the White Witch throughout the battle and helped to keep the enemy occupied during the latter’s duel with the Witch. The battle had not been going well for the Narnians until the unexpected arrival of a resurrected Aslan, accompanied by Susan, Lucy, and a host of Narnian reinforcements whom Aslan had restored after they had been turned to stone by the White Witch. Soon after, the Witch was dead and the Narnians were victorious. After the battle, the Pevensies were each crowned by Aslan as Kings and Queens of Narnia. The ancient prophecy that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve coming to sit on the four thrones of Cair Paravel had come to fruition. Nethandir was offered a role as advisor to the throne by High King Peter as a reflection of the value of their friendship. This marked the end of the Long Winter and was the beginning of Narnia’s Golden Age. In Narnian-year 1015, Nethandir received a message from Aslan telling him to travel to Cair Paravel from his residence at the White Tower. He was to inform the four Pevensies, now adults, that the elusive White Stag had returned to the realm of Narnia. It was said that whoever could capture the White Stag would be granted a wish. The four Pevensies set out on their quest to hunt the enigmatic White Stag, which led them back into the Wardrobe and to their own Earth, where they became children once again, disappearing from Narnia. The War of Deliverance Shortly after the disappearance of the four Pevensies, Nethandir and the White Tower disappeared from Narnia as well. These disappearances left the creatures of Narnia without a defined leadership and they were soon overwhelmed by the military forces of the Telemarines. The Telemarines established their own order upon the Kingdom of Narnia. They destroyed the castle of Cair Paravel, drove the Old Narnians into hiding, and allowed the forest to grow up between them and the Eastern Ocean. It was another dark hour for the land of Narnia and they were in need of a new leader. Unbeknownst to the Telemarines, the White Tower mysteriously reappeared sometime in the Narnian-year 2303. Those who inhabited the tower were initially unaware of the time that had passed or the events that had transpired in the thirteen hundred years they had been gone. There was much debate amongst the inhabitants and theories ranging from sorcery to the return of the White Witch were tossed about. In order to put a stop to all the speculation and find true answers as to what had happened, Nethandir made the decision to set out for the castle of Cair Paravel on his own. Nethandir discovered that Cair Paravel had been laid to waste by an organized attack that must have transpired hundreds of years prior, during the time that the White Tower had been all but invisible in the realm of Narnia. It was here that he met a small fox who told him that things were much different than he last remembered them and that a young man by the name of Prince Caspian was gathering an army in hopes of liberating Narnia from the oppressive rule of the Telemarines. Again, Nethandir felt called to serve and he immediately set out in search of this Prince Caspian. He eventually came across Prince Caspian and the Old Narnians at the Dancing Lawn in the Shuddering Wood. Though his arrival was initially met with skepticism from many of those amongst Caspian’s army, there were some who had heard tell of his service to the Kings and Queens of Old. Prince Caspian accepted his offer of service and the two of them worked together to organize the gathering of much-needed supplies and to locate a defensible position. Category:FanFiction Characters Category:Characters